


You Make Me Better Everyday

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the new boy at school. A secret gay,  as his parents don't know. Them comes Alex. Bad boy and irresistible to all. Especially Luke. But as their friendship gets stronger, will Luke be able to resist the temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic. It's probably bad but could you guys comment and give criticism on it? （＾ω＾）

**Luke**

4am. _Uggghh_. Why the fuck am I awake? Fuck sake. I groggily rub my eyes and drop out of bed. Literally.

"OOWWW!"

My mum sprints into the room, eyes wide with horror.

"Alex! What the crap-" She stops, seeing me rub my head in pain. A laugh bursts out of her mouth.

"You stupid boy" she chuckles. "You better go back to sleep boy, you have school in a few hours." I sit up grogilly and craw back under the sheets. My mum goes, leaving me anxiously waiting for time to go by until my first day at Hamilton High.

What feels like minutes pass by until  _First Date_ blares out from my phone. I quickly get up and run to the shower before my mum. A laugh bursts out of my mouth from hearing a  _Fuck you_ from the other side. As I stand in the vast bathroom slowly undressing myself, flashbacks from New York haunt me.

_Faggot. Gay bitch._

I choke down a sob, remebering the looks, the bullying, everything. I scratch at my arms, hoping the memories go away. 

"Luke! Hurry up!" mum shouts from outside. I quickly shower and put on a jumper, then leave the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I still don't know what to wear. I quickly decide on my Pierce The Veil top, black skinny ankles jeans, my Docs, a black hoodie and some wristbands to complete the outfit.

I run out armed with a Pop Tart shouting  _Bye mum!_  and jump into my car. I remove my hoodie revealing my scarred arms and push my blonde hair back relaxing for a few minutes. I then start my car and drive off to school.

**Alex**

08:45 am. Shit! I'm so late. Why the hell didn't I wake up? Oh yeah. Late night calls to certain girls. They all think that just because I call them, we're married. God. They're so annoying. 

I drag myself out of bed and find a Nirvana top hidden at the bottom of my bed. I pull on my skin tight jeans that girls (and guys) can't resist. Shame all the gay guys are taken. Everyone in school knows I'm bi but they don't really care. 

I grab a bottle of coke and jump into my car. Ugh. School again. Hamilton High is the the shittiest school in the state. Not grade wise as everyone who leaves is "inspiration unto many others". Bullshit.

As usual, I'm late to school. Again. As u burst into the deserted hallway, I catch a glimpse of a unrecognizable mop of blonde hair. The person ducks out of sight into my homeroom. He seems cute I think as I walk inside.

 

 


	2. If These Sheets Were States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally starts his new school. Of course Alex catches his eye. But will they ever be friends? Especially with Alex's reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am kinda crap at summaries so forgive me (╯︵╰,)

**Luke**

As I got out of the car, a modern building stood before me. It had such a sleek look to it, I was surprised to see the words  _Hamilton Highschool_ posted on the top of the building. Different people nudged past me as they made their way around the school.  _Time for a change. Don't be afraid. You're strong. You're bra-_ _  
_

_Pathetic. Ugly. Queer._

The memories pushed its way to the surface yet again. Tears pricked my eyes as I tried - and failed - to compose myself. I wished this wouldn't happen again.

Just before I rubbed my eyes clean, a guy with amazing pink hair, an ACDC top and torn black Vans tapped my shoulder. He was accompanied by two other boys. One with a mess of curls covering his hair, a Nirvana top, black skinnies and like his friend, wearing torn black Vans. The third boy, with dark brown hair, was wearing a Blink-182 top, and like the rest of his friends, black skinnier but worn out Docs covered his feet. I jumped as the guy tapped me. A wide grin covered his face as he asked,

"Hey. You're new here. Do you want us to show you to the headmaster's office?"

"S-s-sure." I stuttered. "Thanks."

"I'm Michael by the way." he said. "This is Ashton" he added pointing to the boy with the mop of curls. "And this,' he said pointing to the dark haired boy, "- is Calum"

His and Heys came from both boy's mouths.

"Cool. Oh!- I'm Luke by the way."

"Nice to meet you Luke." replied Ashton with a dimpled smile.

"You to-" 

The bell shrieked reminding them that homeroom was starting soon.

"Well, we better show you where the Mr. Dawson's office is" Michael burst after the bell stopped.

He quickly walked inside with us following.

On the way there, we made small talk about bands and concerts and I soon discovered that our music is exactly alike. 

After a few minutes, we finally stopped at a sleek glass door in which Michael knocked on. The door slide open and a young man called them in.

"Hello. I'm Mr Dawson. I assume you're Luke Hemmings. Am I correct?' I nodded quickly, nervous at the young man in front of me. He smiled which made me instantly relaxed. 

"Thank you boys for showing him here. You best be going to your homeroom. Don't worry, I'll tell your teachers you were helping me." 

They nodded and left with a  _See you later Luke_ which left me alone with Mr Dawson.

"Okay," he started. "I assume you already know the rules and we are aware of your previous situation" The last part left me feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He probably sensed it as he said, "Don't worry, many people in this school and bi or gay or lesbian and others and perfectly comfortable with it." which left me squirming even more. He quickly carried on, giving me my timetable and guiding me to my room.

A hoard of butterflies were now living in my stomach when we reached the door. As he opened the door, 18 students soon turned around and curiously glared at me. I turned and embarrassing shade of red and dropped my head down. 

"Okay students. We have a new person here so make sure to make him feel welcome. His name is Luke Hemmings okay?" Mr Dawson directed the class. To me he said (and quite loudly) "Feel free to come see me if you need and was guidance" and with that he tapped my shoulder and left. The teacher told me to choose a seat so I quickly took the one right at the back. A few glances were shot in my direction but soon everyone continued talking. I look around the classroom, awestruck by the design when suddenly a  _Bang!_ sounded from the front of the classroom. I jumped started BG the sudden noise. Surprisingly the rest of the class were nonplussed by the noise. I looked up to see the most beautiful boy saunter into the class. 

He had brown hair swept across his forehead and the most amazing eyebrows known to man. He had a perfectly fitted leather jacket and a band top hugged his muscles well. 

I swooned.

Literally. Swooned

His jeans hugged his athletic calves and I swear a got a bit tighter further down my body. 

"Ahh. Alex- Mr Gaskarth. Pleasure for you to grace up with your presence" Mr Garett mutters sarcastically. The so-called named Alex ignored him and his eyes swept across the class. They briefly met mine and moved on. Then they swiftly met mine again. All the air burst out of me and my breathe hitched. He is beautiful as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This chapter is done yet as I have to do Alex POV. Just wanted to say HBD Brendon Urie (^.^)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi again. I would love it if you guys could comment on it :3


End file.
